


Ждите сигнала

by amarisugizo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarisugizo/pseuds/amarisugizo
Summary: Как отпраздновать последний день лета? «Лабиринт ужасов» вместо ночного клуба? Что могло пойти не так?





	Ждите сигнала

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними!

— Поверить не могу, Теон, что ты привел нас сюда, — вздохнула Санса. Негромко, но достаточно ехидно, чтоб все точно были в курсе, как она недовольна.

Арья хихикнула.

— Чего же тут бояться? Ведь ни в одном фильме никто не приходил на ночь глядя в парк аттракционов и не пропадал навсегда в «Лабиринте ужасов», правда? 

— Не смешно, — пытаясь выглядеть строгой леди, Санса становилась невероятно похожа на свою мать. — Я имела в виду, что собрать нас здесь, чтоб отпраздновать последний день лета, мог бы кто-то, — она красноречиво оглядела сестру, — вроде тебя. Но уж точно не Теон.

— Действительно, дружище, — а это Робб, — от тебя мы ждали приглашения в ночной клуб, секс-наркотики-рок-н-ролл и все такое. Но это…

Кругом и правда вечерело. Темно-золотистое солнце зажигало рыжие искорки в волосах Робба и Сансы, и даже по обыкновению мрачный Джон Сноу казался веселей в его густом теплом свете. 

— Да брось, — Теон хлопнул Робба по плечу и как бы невзначай оставил ладонь на месте. — Чего мы там не видели, в этих сексе-наркотиках-рок-н-ролле? Ну ладно, Сноу в такие места ходить стесняется, а девчонки еще не доросли, — он усмехнулся, и Арья показала язык. — Так что я выбрал что-то пооригинальнее. Сегодня же не просто последний день лета, это и наш последний день. Вместе, я хотел сказать. На ближайшие месяцы, а может и…

Он смешался, но Робб широко улыбнулся и сам приобнял его.

— Я только за. Повеселимся, а завтра и голова ни у кого болеть не будет.

Осень и начало учебного года неумолимо разводили их всех. Университет Робба был ближе всего к родному дому, в то время как военная академия Джона Сноу — далеко на севере. Девочки учились в столице в элитной женской школе, где Санса была лучшей ученицей, а Арью не раз собирались исключить. Теона ждали на родине, в Пайке — учиться там же, где старшие братья и сестра, продолжить семейное дело. Этого требовал отец, и Теон подчинился, но противный червячок сомнения грыз его с тех пор тихо, но неотступно.

…и да, он соврал: совсем недавно ему бы и в голову не пришло позвать Старков в «Лабиринт ужасов». Детское развлечение какое-то, и название дурацкое. Так неделю назад Теон и сказал Кире, пригласившей его. Но она настояла, и он не пожалел.

В густеющих сумерках сверкнула белозубая улыбка. Работник аттракциона, судя по виду, уроженец Летних островов, забрал билеты и пригласил внутрь.

— Всего пятеро? Да, вечером клиентов не дождешься, страшновато, видать. Зато днем от мамаш с детьми отбоя нет. Проходите, проходите. Рассаживайтесь.

Санса с сомнением переводила взгляд с видавших виды деревянных сидений открытых вагончиков на собственные кремовые брючки. 

— Они такие старые. И… и… пыльные! Я не…

— Так подожди снаружи, — посоветовала Арья, занимая место. — Обычно тех, кто откололся от компании, чудовище ест первым.

Джон Сноу коротко рассмеялся, усаживаясь рядом с сестрой. Санса повела плечами с видом «меня окружают идиоты», но караулить чудовище у входа в лабиринт не осталась. 

Теон придержал Робба за локоть.

— Давай в следующий, там уже тесно.

— Для тех, кто у нас впервые, — летниец щелкал кнопками на пульте управления, — по пути вагончики расцепляются, каждый едет своим путем, и только у финиша они встречаются вновь. Кое-где будут остановки, чтоб вы могли, — он усмехнулся, — насладиться видом. Большая просьба экспонаты не портить, а то были случаи, впечатлительные клиенты попались. Самое главное: когда на борту замигает красный фонарик — это сигнал к отправке, не пропустите его. Счастливого пути и как следует вам испугаться, друзья!

От резкого гудка все вздрогнули, и вагончики неспешно покатились вперед. В темноте Теон улыбался, а внутри все туже и слаще скручивалась спираль предвкушения. Он, конечно, помнил про эту особенность лабиринта. Каждый вагончик едет по своей дороге. И останавливается. Надолго.

Санса взвизгнула, следом восторженно охнула Арья. Под потолком туннеля замерцал неверный свет. Вспышки высвечивали то злобные алые глазищи, то зубастые пасти, то провода-лианы, будто нарочно тянущиеся вниз. Кругом заскрипело, засвистело и завыло.

— Забавно, — Робб снова обнял Теона за плечи, крепче в этот раз.

— Угу.

Теон едва замечал, что творится вокруг. В прошлый раз, с Кирой, все начиналось так же, только рядом визжали те самые мамаши с детьми. А потом их вагончик свернул и катил так долго, что крики стихли. А потом они приехали в средневековую темницу. Сделано было на славу, и у Теона до сих пор пробегали мурашки, стоило лишь вспомнить. Мерное гудение огня в камине. Стены разрисованы жутью: много черного, еще больше кроваво-алого, искаженные криком лица. Под потолком — цепи, на деревянном верстаке — закопченные пыточные инструменты. А еще там клубился красноватый туман, и пахло дымом, железом и чем-то дурманно-сладким. И, должно быть, все было предсказуемо — адреналин, кровь закипает, и чувствуешь себя невыносимо живым.

Тогда Теон лишь на секунду подумал о видеокамерах — они могли бы быть там, очень даже вероятно могли, — но тут же забыл. «Можно на прощание», — выдохнул он в губы Кире, и она не успела ответить, но целовала с тем же огнем. Случилось все быстро и сумбурно, на скрипучем верстаке, рядом с аккуратно сдвинутыми инструментами. Было жарко, и даже пот, текущий по спине, обжигал, и только раз проскользнуло вдоль позвоночника что-то холодное, склизкое, но тот миг казался отрывком из одного сна, затерявшимся в другом. 

Они едва успели к сигналу. А ещё Теон поранил палец о какую-то острую дрянь из экспонатов. Царапина затянулась, но ещё побаливала. 

Из приятной дымки воспоминаний его вырвал крик Арьи:

— Вон там! Смотрите! 

— Где? 

— Что? 

— Котенок! Чёрный! На рельсах позади нас! 

— Тебе показалось, — убеждающий голос Сноу. — Тут же свет мигает, как на дискотеке. 

— Или это тоже часть лабиринта, — весело предположил Робб, — Котенок-монстр? У него случаем не красные глаза? 

— Да нет же! Он настоящий, он заблудился! Надо его поймать. 

Вагончики тащились черепашьим шагом, и Арья легко спрыгнула на рельсы и бросилась назад. 

— Я за ней, — опять Сноу. 

— Не смейте оставлять меня одну! Я с вами, — конечно, Санса. 

С досадой Теон представил, что сейчас и Робб бросится в погоню за чертовым котом и чертовой Арьей. Но, видимо, боги его услышали, и вагончик со скрежетом ухнул в проем, открывшийся в полу. Желудок мерзко сжался, но спуск закончился так же внезапно. Их тряхнуло, Теона бросило к Роббу на колени, и уж это было отнюдь не мерзко. 

— Вот это да, — Робб зашевелился, но далеко отодвигаться не стал. — И как нам вернуться? 

— Забей. Рыцарь Сноу спасет и прекрасных дам, и несуществующего кота. 

— А нас-то куда занесло? Тьма кромешная. 

Верное замечание — Теон ощущал тепло Робба и его дыхание на своей щеке, но разглядеть ничего не мог. Он глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду — такую холодную, что обожжет. Ведь именно за этим они были здесь, а не ради пластиковых чудищ. Лето неумолимо катилась к финалу, а с ним и надежды Теона. Робб упрямо делал вид, будто воздух между ними не звенит от напряжения. Сам по-дружески обнимал и отшучивался от чего-то большего. А поговорить напрямую или банально засосать поглубже смелости почему-то не хватало. С кем угодно хватало — чей отказ не пугал. 

— Робб? 

— Да? 

Горячая спираль, что извивалась внутри, сжалась туже. Теон повернул голову, и их с Роббом дыхание встретилось. 

— Я уезжаю в Пайк уже завтра. 

— И поэтому нам стоит переспать прямо сейчас? 

«Э… Что???»

В голосе Робба искрился смех, и отступать было некуда, и Теон рассмеялся в ответ. 

— Я это и сказал. 

В непроглядной тьме первый поцелуй пришёлся куда-то в подбородок. Губы царапнула щетина, а потом Робб сам вжался ртом в его рот, провел языком по зубам и скользнул глубже. Теон успел обругать себя трусом: давно стоило сделать первый шаг. Но время пострадать у него еще случится, а сейчас было другое — время целовать еще жарче, время кусать чужие губы и слизывать с них стон. Время одной рукой расстегнуть пиджак и рубашку Робба, в спешке оборвав пару пуговиц, а другой накрыть пах. Член, сквозь ткань толкнувшийся в ладонь, был так же тверд, как и тот, что распирал джинсы самого Теона.

«Прекрасно, — подставив шею под поцелуи, Теон неверным взглядом рассматривал темноту. — Если оттуда вылезет очередной монстр, убью его на хрен, и пусть предъявляют за «порчу экспоната». Только не сейчас».

Вжикнула молния. Вместо теплой, слегка шершавой ладони Робба член обволокло нечто прохладное. Скользнуло вдоль ствола, оставляя дорожку слизи, и уверенно двинулось ниже. 

— Какого?.. 

Красные вспышки сигнального фонаря резанули глаза. В вагончике никого больше не было. 

— Робб! 

Свет все мигал. Комната оказалась совсем крошечной и абсолютно пустой. 

— Твою ж мать, — ошеломленно пробормотал Теон. В стене открылся проход, и вагончик покатился, бодро стуча колесами. Минута, другая, бешеный стук сердца выровнялся и утих. А в конце тоннеля показался свет. Уютный, золотистый, совсем не такого ожидаешь в гребаном «Лабиринте ужасов». И… что это? Птицы?

Всю стену зала, куда привез его вагончик, от потолка до пола занимали птичьи клетки. Сотни пичужек хлопали крыльями, свистели и чирикали. А у самых клеток спиной к Теону стояла…

— Санса? Это ты?

Конечно, она — те же рыжие волосы до талии, те же светлые брюки, украшенные парой свежих пятен. Чем ближе Теон подходил к ней, неподвижной, как статуя, тем меньше ему хотелось это делать. Так и представлялось: обернется она, а вместо лица — морда чудовища. Или вообще никакого лица — видел он такое в одном фильме.

У Сансы было лицо Сансы. И на ладони — лимонно-желтая, мелко дрожащая канарейка.

— Теон, — Санса приветливо улыбнулась. — А ты знаешь, почему я так красиво пою?

Сейчас он не помнил, поет ли она вообще. Ощущение бреда, дурного сна кружило голову. Но Санса казалась реальной, и даже ее духи знакомо пахли цветами…

…и она целиком затолкала канарейку в рот. И стала методично пережевывать, все так же мило улыбаясь.

— Твою же мать! — вырвалось у Теона вновь. Санса нахмурилась.

— Как ты говоришь с леди? Что сказал бы мой отец, если б услышал?

Она шагнула вперед. На зубах хрустели птичьи косточки, к губе прилипло перышко. Желто-красное.

— А что сказал бы отец, увидев меня наедине с мужчиной? У которого, к тому же, расстегнуты штаны?

— Набил бы мне морду? — Теон попытался застегнуть ширинку и сам удивился тому, как дрожат пальцы.

— Фи, как грубо. Он заставил бы тебя жениться. Как честного человека. Ты ведь честный человек?

Теон пятился, пока не уперся спиной в родной вагончик. «Ждите сигнала», говорил летниец, так где ж этот сигнал, когда он так нужен?

Пение заполнило весь зал. Хрустально-чистое, переливчатое, как весенний ручей. Теон смотрел на губы Сансы, с которых лился звук, и не сразу ощутил, как она коснулась его плеча. Ткань толстовки под ее ладонью намокла, а по груди будто бы медуза проползла. Вздрогнув, Теон осознал, что красный фонарь мигает уже полминуты.

«Не пропустите его».

— Мне пора, — заваливаясь на сиденье, будто пьяный, Теон надеялся, что с сигналом Санса исчезнет, как ранее Робб. 

«А был ли Робб? И кто — что — это?»

Она не исчезла. Вежливо кивнула на прощание и вернулась к клеткам. Чтобы открыть еще одну.

На этот раз вагончик взмыл вверх, будто лифт. Далеко внизу птицы запели громче.

На новом месте не было ни тьмы, ни приятного полумрака. Мощнейшие лампы светили морозно-белым, и адский холод вмиг пробрал до костей. «Лабиринт ужасов» привел Теона в холодильник. 

«Они тут совсем, что ли?.. Допустим, раньше были… ну, постановки там, иллюзии, наркоту распыляли, может быть? Но здесь я пневмонию нахрен получу». 

Безнадежно обхватив себя руками, он оглядывался, дрожа уже не от страха, а от холода. С потолка ровными рядами свисали замороженные туши — свиные или говяжьи, судя по виду.

— Странно, что это не люди, — Теон нервно хихикнул, и его дыхание вылетело белым облачком. Подняв взгляд повыше, он увидел Джона Сноу.

— Ну твою же мать, — простонал Теон полюбившуюся фразу. Осторожно тронул ногу, обутую в знакомый кроссовок. Все ледяное.

«Это снова глюк. Или манекен. Он не может быть настоящим! Надо просто ждать сигнала».

«А вдруг?..»

Обхватив колени Сноу, Теон с силой дернул. Тело сорвалось с крюка и рухнуло, придавив сверху. Теон выбрался, потирая ушибленный затылок.

— Эй, Сноу?

Ничего. Перевернув тяжеленного Джона на спину, он вгляделся в спокойное, покрытое изморозью лицо.

«Совсем как настоящий».

В ушибленную голову вдруг пришла блестящая идея. Наверно, он слишком сильно ушибся.

— Ну, держись, Спящий Красавец. Если ты настоящий, то очнешься, чтобы дать мне по морде.

Облизнувшись, Теон коснулся ледяных синеватых губ.

«Что я творю?»

Веки распахнулись, открывая глаза, залитые синевой. Теон вскрикнул бы, но губы примерзли, словно в детстве, когда по дурости лизнешь качели. Тяжелые ладони легли на поясницу, обжигая холодом. Теон стоял над телом Джона на четвереньках и понимал, что если его притянут ближе — это конец. С трудом сдерживаясь, чтоб не рвануться и не залить все кровью из лопнувшей губы, он выдыхал последнее тепло. Еще немного потерпеть, еще — и отпустило. Тронув языком губу, Теон убедился, что крови нет. 

— Сноу… Джон. Пусти, мне холодно. 

— Ты разбудил меня поцелуем, — глухо прошелестело в ответ. — Согрей же меня. 

— Я… я пошутил. Прости.

— Ты всегда шутишь, Грейджой, — голос будто из колодца доносился, синие глаза сияли. — И сейчас ты подшутил над собой.

Теон упирался, но силы покидали его. Поясницы он уже не чуял. А вот ниже…

— Какого хрена, Сноу? Не лезь ко мне в штаны!

Теон вывернул шею и замер. Ладони Джона по-прежнему лежали на замерзшей талии. Сзади не было никого — а тем временем в джинсах скользко шевелилось нечто знакомое. Бесцеремонно ткнулось между ягодиц и, найдя вход, стало ввинчиваться внутрь. Медленно и ничуть не больно.

Заорав так, что крик отразился от стен и заметался меж неподвижных туш, Теон вырвался из ледяных объятий. Поскользнулся, но успел ухватиться за борт вагончика. Дерево и металл покрылись инеем. Красный фонарь настойчиво мигал.

Джон Сноу поднялся на ноги. Стуча зубами, Теон вжался в сиденье, но Джон, как и Санса ранее, о нем забыл. Он подошел к тому крюку, с которого был снят. Когда вагончик тронулся, Джон как раз пытался снова зацепиться.

Путь до следующей остановки Теон провел в полузабытьи. Он не запомнил, куда и как долго его несло, и очнулся, лишь когда вагончик вздрогнул и застыл. Темнота встретила его и здесь, но то была не чернильная тьма первой комнаты, а, скорее, густой сумрак. Силясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, Теон с удивлением ощутил, что больше не мерзнет. А в штанах — вздох облегчения — не встретилось никого постороннего. Уже хорошо.

Свет забрезжил на границе видимости — помещение оказалось огромным. В него можно было бы втиснуть весь «Лабиринт ужасов» целиком, но Теон о таком уже не задумывался. Он просто шел на свет и вскоре понял, что попал в тронный зал. Десятки свечей в старинных канделябрах освещали массивный каменный трон.

А королем этого места был человек с волчьей головой. Жуткие глаза смотрели, не мигая, из-под короны, а грубые стежки соединяли шею с обычным человеческим телом в самой обычной человеческой одежде. Серый пиджак. Полурасстегнутая рубашка, на которой не хватало пары пуговиц.

— Нет, — в голосе сами собой зазвенели слезы. — Нет, Робб!

Человек-волк зарычал. Потом закашлялся. Потом глухо рассмеялся. Потом снял голову и аккуратно положил ее к себе на колени.

— Видел бы ты себя, — теперь Робб смеялся во весь голос. — Дружище, ты чего? Это же маска! И правда, весело тут.

— Ты… как ты здесь оказался? — у Теона перехватывало горло и голова шла кругом.

— Разве ты не помнишь? — Робб явно забеспокоился. — Когда нас утащило вниз, я решил не ждать сигнала, поискать другой выход и встретить наших наверху. Ты обещал меня догнать, но явно не поторопился.

— Какой еще другой выход? 

— Служебный, конечно, их тут хватает. В этом зале, например, прямо за троном.

— Но там было так темно, — Теон начинал чувствовать себя дураком.

— Включил фонарик на мобильном. А ты свой забыл, что ли? Теон, ты там в темноте головой не ударялся?

— Всего один раз.

Теперь они смеялись хором. Волна облегчения подхватила Теона и мягко опустила к подножию трона. Все та же раскаленная спираль адреналина и желания обвила позвоночник.

— Значит, ты ушел сразу? — Теон снял голову-маску с коленей Робба и отбросил в сторону. — И вот этого всего не было?

— Чего не было? Я… — Робб не договорил, заткнутый поцелуем. Дорвавшись, Теон целовал глубоко и долго, ерошил волосы и путался пальцами в рыжих кудрях. Отстранившись, он с опаской заглянул в глаза — не оттолкнут ли в этот раз. Но Робб улыбался.

— Такого я бы точно не забыл. 

Он сам притянул Теона к себе на колени, сам снял с него толстовку и расстегнул джинсы. Когда молния разошлась — снова — тихий испуганный голосок сомнения пискнул и замолк. Никакой скользкой гадости больше не было, и член сжала настоящая рука. Сжала твердо, уверенно и до одурения хорошо. От желания почувствовать Робба целиком заболели губы и кончики пальцев. Не мешкая, Теон сполз на пол, попутно распахивая пиджак и обрывая последние пуговицы на мятой рубашке. Будто голодающий, разом заглотил горячий крепкий член и сам поразился, услышав свой всхлип. Внутри кипело и звало: еще, больше, быстрее. То ли жадность, то ли тайный страх, что все это скоро закончится. 

К солоноватому вкусу во рту добавился медный. Теон продолжал, не открывая глаз. Знал, что течет ему в рот и откуда, но упрямо не хотел видеть. Такая игра: не вижу зла — его нет.

— Теон, — Робб мягко остановил его. — Ты так стараешься, что я скоро кончу. Может, ты хочешь?..

И, конечно, Теон посмотрел. И не было крови, текущей по груди от разреза на горле. Был только Робб — растрепанный и возбужденный.

— Хочу, — одним выдохом, — еще как хочу. Раздевайся и трахни меня так, чтоб я имя свое забыл. Пожалуйста, Робб. Быстрее.

«Мы можем не успеть».

На полу оказалась груда одежды и сам Теон на коленях. Хотелось повернуться, обнять, до последнего глядеть в лицо — но его уже нагнули, а пальцы легко вошли внутрь. Сразу три.

— Ммм, ты что, готовился?

«Это не я», подумал Теон.

— Все для тебя, — сказал он вслух.

Было жарко, хорошо и больно. Жарко — от безумного ритма, теперь и Робб включился в эту гонку. Хорошо — от его близости, от хриплого дыхания над ухом и торопливых поцелуев в шею. Больно — потому что Теон не закрывал глаза. Кровь стекала по его плечам, пропитывала одежду и расплескивалась по каменному полу. Крови было слишком много, еще чуть-чуть — и в луже Теон увидел бы их отражение. Но Робб, будто догадавшись, уткнул его лицом в одежду и обхватил член. Пары движений хватило, чтоб от долгожданной разрядки у Теона потемнело в глазах.

Придя в себя, он уже знал, что рядом никого нет. Натянул одежду, что меньше всего испачкалась в крови — свои джинсы и пиджак Робба. Никаких сигналов ждать он больше не собирался.

«Служебный выход прямо за троном?»

Там он и оказался. Теон ждал чего угодно, но от нормальности картины его замутило. Узкий коридор, выходящий на лестницу. Поцарапанные перила. Самые обычные лампы, гудящие под потолком. Даже чахлые цветы в стенной нише. Спотыкаясь, он сбежал вниз и рванул дверь с будничной зеленой надписью «Выход».

…комната была совсем небольшой. И пустой — в ней не было пола, и от стены до стены разливалась мутная, почти черная вода. В которую Теон едва не влетел с размаху.

— Вот твою же мать, — устало пробормотал он, уж и не помня, в какой раз. Пахло гнилью, как и бывает со стоячей водой. И кровью, что мерзкой липкостью пристала к ладоням. Мельком Теон заметил и свежую каплю — та ранка, что он получил здесь неделю назад, открылась вновь. Он присел у края бассейна и опустил руки в воду. Пошевелил пальцами, смывая кровь. И даже не вздрогнул, ощутив знакомое скользкое прикосновение.

— Ну здравствуй, чудище. Здесь был хоть кто-то, кроме тебя?

Вслед за его рукой из воды поднялось блестящее зеленоватое щупальце. Обвило запястье, скользнуло в рукав, и Теона передернуло, несмотря на отупение. Но отшатнуться ему не дали — другое щупальце захлестнуло шею и сдернуло вниз. Теон отбивался и плевался тухлой водой, пытаясь разглядеть, где же выход, но в панике не находя его. Зато под самым потолком безразлично не светил фонарь — точно такой же, как на вагончиках «Лабиринта ужасов».

«Ждите сигнала. Ждите сигнала».

Теон застыл, покачиваясь на волнах.

«Свети же!»

Щупальца вернулись, вползая и в рукава, и в штанины. Десятки их скользили по телу. Одно змеей свилось на шее, мягко сжимая и кончиком касаясь губ.

«Дышать носом!»

Снизу же они проникали легко, раскрывая и извиваясь внутри. В их нечеловеческом ритме не было похоти — скорее, ошеломляющее чувство захвата и принадлежности.

«Я тону».

Когда Теон все же вскрикнул, щупальце вползло в горло и двинулось глубже, перекрывая дыхание. Тревожно замигал красный свет — или показалось от недостатка кислорода? Все заволокло мутной водой.

* * *

— Теон! Теон! Очнись же!

Его тормошили и хлопали по щекам. В нос забился острый запах хлорки, Теон чихнул и лишь потом открыл глаза.

— Наконец-то! Мы так испугались.

Над ним склонились все четверо. Санса, Джон. Робб — все в том же сером пиджаке. И Арья с черным котярой на руках.

— Ты же говорила, «маленький котенок потерялся в лабиринте»? А эта зверюга явно там закусывала туристами.

— Шутишь, значит, живой, — проворчала она. — Ты сам-то почему отключился? Испугался кракена и упал в обморок?

— Кракена?

«Темная вода, глубокая вода, и в ней кишат… в ней…»

— Вот этого, — Арья кивнула в сторону.

Они были в той же самой комнате, только бассейн — в три раза меньше, детский. С его стен ухмылялся и махал щупальцем нарисованный мультяшный кракен.

Теон поднялся, опираясь на руку Робба. 

— Пойдемте на улицу. А то меня духота, наверно, и вырубила.

Над парком уже раскинулась ночь. Одинокий старомодного вида фонарь освещал площадку у входа в «Лабиринт». 

— Ммм, как здорово, — Теон замер, полной грудью вдыхая свежий ночной воздух. Тут же в него врезался Джон Сноу — он шел следом, не отрывая взгляда от мобильника.

— Эй!

— Прости!

— Смотреть надо, куда идешь. И, это, Сноу… ты чего такой холодный? Замерз? Или фамилию свою оправдываешь?

Джон пожал плечами.

— Да все со мной нормально. Ты сам, наверно, замерз, пока валялся на полу.

— А мы и не подумали. Держи, — невзирая на протесты Теона, Робб накинул ему на плечи свой пиджак. Теон невольно пересчитал пуговицы на его рубашке — все были на месте.

А на воротнике темнело пятно. Коричневое или бордовое — ночью не разглядеть.

— Все в порядке? — поближе подошла и Санса, заправляя за ухо непослушную прядь. На дорогу спланировало крохотное перышко. Кот Арьи пронзительно мяукнул. 

— Конечно.

Фонарь торжествующе замигал ярко-алыми вспышками.

«Ждите сигнала. Ждите сигнала. Ждите сигнала».


End file.
